CrossoverAUMan's Transformers Movie OC's
by CrossoverAUman
Summary: A list of my O.C's that are being slowly brought in to the real world. More will come as the others are completed, and feel free to use the characters as your own, as long as you give me credit for them and link me to the story (ies) you use them in!


Name: Hacksaw  
Faction: Decepticon  
Skills: Highly Accomplished Medic; Excellent Tracker. Possesses almost supernatural ability to predict opponents moves, but will sometimes allow them to land a hit for 'fun'.  
Detractions: Obsessed with having 'fun', and very easily distracted. Has no ability to stay quiet- he is either talking or singing even in the midst of battle. Will sometimes kill other Decepticons because it seemed 'fun' at the time. Can be beaten by throwing a Rubik's cube at him, which will cause him to sit down no matter where he is and try to solve : Born in one of the first Decepticon Hatchling pods to arrive on Earth, Hacksaw promptly scanned the closest vehicle- an F 22 Raptor, much like Starscream. One of the few Decepticon Hatchlings to survive the battle of Giza, he quickly made a name for himself as both a maniac and a medic, catching Megatron's attention. Absent for the battle of Chicago, this green and blue maniac was instead stationed on the moon with his companion Firebomb, one of the other survivors of Gaza, and one of the only femmes of the bunch. Now, the two are roaming the planet and staying fairly well hidden... Until they receive the call that there is a new Decepticon Leader...  
Altmode: F22 Raptor  
Quote: Get a vehicle mode when you arrive, because armor might save your life- Primus knows I won't!"

Name: Firebomb  
Faction: Decepticon  
Skills: Excellent Hacker and virologist. Also fairly skilled with all forms of bladed weaponry. Able to control Hacksaw to a degree, and curb his borderline suicidal tendencies. Able to superheat her body for short periods of time.  
Detractions: Prone to fits of berserker rage, unable to stay 'hot' for very long before her systems begin to shut down. Has fairly weak firewalls, allowing her to be hacked with ease if captured by a competent medic or another hacker.  
Biography: Like Hacksaw, Firebomb was part of the Hatchling Army sent to Earth by Megatron, and one of the few survivors. Small compared to other 'Cons, most ignore her... which tends to be the last mistake they ever perpetrate. Because if Firebomb doesn't kill you herself, she'll get Hacksaw to do it for her. Sneaky, underhanded and manipulative, the only con she's ever trusted is Hacksaw, which often makes her fellows wonder over her own sanity.  
Altmode: Corvette Stingray  
Quote: This guy's gotta be off his rocker! ... I like it! Someone get him on our squad, will you?!

Name: Trooper and K-9  
Faction: Decepticon  
Skills:  
Trooper: Communications expert. Minor telepathy (not as powerful as Soundwave's, but effective enough to get in to most bots minds), and an extensive knowledge of chemicals and chemistry. Carrier of K-9.  
K-9: A dog like transformer who turns in to a small police Motorcycle or a jet-pack for Trooper, K-9 is exactly like his earthly counterparts- equally snugly and ferocious, and extremely loyal to, and protective of, his Carrier.  
Detractions: Both are sticklers for the rules, and have a hard time with the idea of being 'bad'. It is likely that they will one day defect to the Autobots.  
Biographies: Trooper and K-9 were among the troops at the Battle for Chicago, and among the many survivors who went in to hiding. Though they too received the call from the new Decepticon command, they have chosen to remain in hiding for the moment.  
Altmode(s):  
Trooper: Police Deco'd Camaro Concept Car  
K-9: Police Motorcycle, Jet-Pack  
Quote: "Hold it, hold it! This is a clear violation of law 594.625, Subsection B, paragraph 3H!"  
"Grrrrrrrrr..."  
"That's right! The sentence is deactivation for a period of fifteen solar cycles!"

Name: Battor-E  
Faction: Autobot  
Skills: Able to create and summon lightning in a devastating attack. Also able to absorb lightning to power himself.  
Detractions: Overcharges easily and often. Also known to flee in battle, only to return drunk.  
Biography: Born about the same time as Bumblebee, this Autobot warrior has the distinction of being a beast-former with the alternate mode of a bat, abliet one of giant size. Lively, loud and rowdy, he hides his pain at failing to save one of his teammates from the clutches of the Decepticons, leading to his eventual brainwashing and recreation as one of Megatron's most loyal... Blackout. He mourns even now for his friend's loss and eventual death, but holds out on feeling rage, for he has his sights set on vengeance against the one who hacked his friend, and nothing, not even the veil of death, can stop him.  
Altmode: Giant Bat of undetermined species, possibly extra-terrestrial.  
Quotes: Hhhheeeeyyy... Guysh! Did I ever tell yoush how ... incredibly shekshy I find youuuuuuu?!"

Name: Slammer  
Faction: Autobot  
Skills: Extremely strong and durable. Excellent poet.  
Detractions: Low speed, and his intelligence is also lacking somewhat outside of his love of poetry.  
Biography: One of Battor-E's former team members, Slammer has assumed the form of a large, heavily modified and weaponized tank. He prefers to let his weapons do the talking, except to discuss poetry, or read poetry, or write poetry. He also has a bad habit of making sense where sense is unwanted (or needed!)  
Altmode: Heavily modified tank.  
Quotes: Snow falls in the air, like so many 'cons heads falling off, it makes you happy yes?


End file.
